Angony
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Ya tenias que ser tu Alfred aquel que desencadenase la locura que nadie logro ni lograra ver


No dudaste ni 1 momento Estados Unidos

No dudaste ni 1 momento en abandonarme .Despues de que yo te di 1 techo, 1 educación, te vestí, te alimente, te cuide, te di mis costumbres,mi idioma ,siempre vele por ti y aun así no dudaste en abandonarme

Han pasado 3 horas después de que me diste la espalda, desde que volví del campo de batalla. He perdido. Inglaterra a perdido

Por alguna razon me siento mas delgado, cuando 1 nación pierde territorio se hace mas pequeña

-Mr Kirkland Please dont move- 1 de las sirvientas de la casa andaba curando mis heridas. Cabe decir que Alfred tiene buen potencial militar, aunque claro también estaba ese FuckerMother de Francis, de no ser por el claramente habría ganado y Alfred hubiera seguido estando conmigo

Estados Unidos me dejo 1 buen hueco en el pecho por 1 bala del mosquete, también 1 moretón en la cara, si me hizo tan poco aun así por que me siento tan débil?. Por alguna razon mi vista se pozo en 1 pistola de chispa que estaba en la mesita de luz, y por alguna otra razon mis ojos se humedecieron

-Get out- dije casi entre dientes secamente. La sirvienta me miro horrorizada y salio corriendo casi

Algo se apodero de mi, 1 sentimiento de debilidad, tristeza, e ira muy potente comenzaba a consumirme

Comencé a destruir todo lo que había a mi paso. Me agarraba de las cortinas las cuales terminaba desgarrando y rasguñando volviéndolas pedazos de tela. Las vendas que tenia en mi pecho también las arranque, lo cual también me quito 1 grito de dolor horrendo, que hasta juraría que rompería mis propios tímpanos. Las lagrimas de mis ojos ya no estaban encadenadas, ahora corrían libres por mi rostro, mi cuerpo, y donde sea que callasen, no me importaba

Gritos y mas gritos salían de mi boca, desgarradores, pensé que mi garganta podía llegar a sangrar. Seguía desgarrando las cortinas hasta que ya no quedo mas que desgarrar de ellas. Busque con desesperación otro objeto, necesitaba descargarme, destruir algo. Mi vista se poso en 1 mesa pequeña de madera y con 1 sillita que estaba a su lado comencé a destruirla, a golpearla con fuerza mientras gritaba.

-Maldito seas Francia! Deberías desaparecer! Deberías morir! Alfred! Vuelve conmigo Alfred! Te quiero a mi lado! Please! Don't leave me!- cuando a aquella mesita de madera ya no le quedaba oportunidad de vivir lance la silla lejos y me fui al estante desesperado donde guardaba todos mis rons.

Ahí encontré el juego de tazas de te que había conseguido para regalárselo a Alfred el día que me vino con que quería su independencia. Al final nunca se lo di, ahora sentía rabia por aquellas tasitas, tetera, y cubiertos. Lo lance con furia al suelo y comencé a pisarlos fuertemente una y otra vez

-Alfred Stupid! Alfred Malagradecido! Alfred vuelve conmigo!- Mis lagrimas caían sobre mis botas llenas de barro y mi uniforme aun 1 tanto húmedo por la para la ventana con la intención de destruir los vidrios pero en el reflejo de estos logre divisar 1 cuadro de entre todos los que tenia con mis colonias. 1 de el y mió, ambos sonrientes el cuando era pequeño con 1 ramo de Arquilegias y yo con 1 de Narcisos. Las cuales eran las flores con las que siempre tomábamos te, pues tu decías que te encantaban por que las conociste conmigo mientras jugábamos

Maldito Traidor

Tome la pistola de chispas y comencé a dispararle con furia a aquel cuadro. Queria que desapareciera, que prenda fuego como lo va a hacer Alfred en toda mi alma

-Desaparece Maldito Idiota! No te mereces a alguien como yo!Traidor! Desaparece!- Gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mi garganta se estaba desgarrando, por que a medida que gritaba escupía sangre de mi boca. Las balas continuaban estrellándose contra aquel cuadro, que no le faltaba mucho para desintegrarse por el calor de las balas

Como es posible que me pase esto? A mi, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña, Hijo de mi padre Britania, del cual tome su nombre en 1 tiempo, Hijo de mi madre Islas Británicas, Hermano de Escocia, Gales, y los gemelos Irlanda. Yo soy aquel que tengo casi medio mundo a mis pies, que tengo 1 increíble poder, que tenia a toda Norteamérica a mi lado y ahora solo me queda la mitad de norte América, Mathew, Canadá. Como es posible que sufra tanto por alguien así? Yo que toda la vida estuve solo

_Por que llegaste a amarle mas que como 1 hijo o tu hermanito_

Con las pocas fuerzas que tengo me levanto mientras comienzo a sentir el frió del viento golpeándome y mis lagrimas sobre mi piel me hacen escalofríos, y voy hacia las cenizas de lo que quedo de aquel pequeño cuadro. Las tomo entre mis manos quemándome, puesto que aun están calientes y voy hacia la ventana

Yendo allí me tropiezo, pero antes de caer, me sostengo de lo que quedo de 1 de las cortinas furia me volteo para ver con que me tropéese

Mis ojos se abren de sorpresa y con desesperación agarro aquel objeto y me tiro contra la pared mientras me hago ovillo en el suelo alabes que las cortinas danzaban con el viento. Era la ropa de Estados unidos, solamente el chaleco de aquel traje que le regale

Lo puse sobre mi y comencé a aspirar su aroma que me hacia dormirme. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos para ir durmiéndome poco a poco

_**M siento como la mierda T.T la persona q mas qiero m odia**_


End file.
